Balut Senjatamu dengan Senyuman
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Pikat dan ambil hati lawanmu. Ketika kau sudah mendapatkan kepercayaannya, lancarkan seranganmu secara diam-diam. (Sun Tzu – Art of War: Chapter 2, Point 4) Termasuk dalam Like Me Better series.


_**A/N: Jadi begini, saya lagi coba nulis fic yang agak panjangan dengan pair 1146x3803. Dan rencananya emang mau ada spin off WBC yang lain dari fic itu. Pas lagi nulis bagian keracunan makanan eh gak tahu kenapa malah kepikiran spin off cerita ini.**_

 _ **Karena kemarin author Kuchiki Rukia-taichou sempet rekomendasi twitter hataraku saibou - dan ada juga yang komen di fic saya apakah saya ngide cerita dari twitter, saya cobalah nyari. Oalah... pantesan aja ada yang nanya gitu soalnya illustrator yang saya ikutin di Pixiv mereka pajang duluan di twitter pribadi mereka baru di post ke Pixiv. Dan update gambar mereka jauh lebih cepet dibanding di sana. Dan kebetulan pula saya nemu pairing ini di twitter. Jadilah saya pingin banget nulis pairing ini.**_

 _ **Cerita ini spin off dari cerita saya yang belum di publish. Jadi tunggu aja. Untuk sementara nikmati saja.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dan dunianya punya Akane Shimizu. Psstt...asal tahu aja, suami saya yang orang apoteker juga tertarik sama anime ini karena katanya unik dan lumayan akurat.**_

* * *

 **Balut Senjatamu dengan Senyuman**

 _Pikat dan ambil hati lawanmu. Ketika kau sudah mendapatkan kepercayaannya, lancarkan seranganmu secara diam-diam. (Sun Tzu – Art of War: Chapter 2, Point 4)_

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi."

Semua orang menatap Eosinophil.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau tak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya!"

U-2048 mengerutkan alisnya, matanya menatap bergantian para sel tubuh dan Eosinophil. Semua sel tubuh berusaha keras untuk mencegahnya membuang nyawanya. Tanpa sadar ia mendengus kecil. Para sel tubuh ini, tadi mereka menyepelekan gadis itu dan sekarang mereka mati-matian mencegahnya bertindak nekat.

Di dunia ini, meskipun sel imun memang ditakuti oleh sel tubuh lainnya tapi mereka tidak sebegitu kejamnya untuk meminta sel imun membuang nyawa dengan sia-sia.

Tapi 2048 lebih tahu dari mereka semua. Eosinophil tidaklah selemah itu.

"Ini tugasku." Gumam Eosinophil. Meskipun gumaman itu pelan, tapi mereka semua seakan bisa mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian gadis imun itu sudah menerjang maju, membawa senjata tombaknya dan berlari kencang. 2048 menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh.

Ia jadi teringat saat mereka semua dibesarkan di sumsum tulang yang sama. Pada saat itu mentor mereka memerintahkan agar kelompok mereka bermain bersama Eosinophil, membantunya mengatasi rasa takut kepada antigen. Gadis itu sekarang bukanlah lagi bocah cilik yang berteriak ketakutan karena boneka kain antigen. Gadis itu malahan langsung berlari menyambut parasit Anisakis yang jauh raksasa dibandingkan dengan hanya sekedar boneka kain di lengan mentor.

2048 teringat bagaimana kerasnya pelatihan mereka dulu di sumsum tulang. Meskipun saat itu mentor mengelompokkan mereka semua dan Eosinophil dalam satu kelompok, latihan yang mereka jalani sangat jauh berbeda. Sebagai Neutrophil mereka dituntut untuk memiliki kecepatan, ketepatan dan stamina yang besar untuk mengimbangi serangan bakteri dan virus yang tiada henti.

Sementara Eosinophil dituntut untuk cepat dan lincah serta mampu menganalisis dengan cepat agar mampu mengalahkan parasit hanya dalam satu serangan. 2048 teringat saat Eosinophil harus berlatih berlari di atap bangunan sekolah sumsum tulang, maupun berlatih meloncat tinggi dari bawah menuju atap bangunan tanpa dibantu siapapun, atau meloncat turun dari atap bangunan ke bawah. Ia dan teman sekelompoknya akan berlari-lari di bawah memberi semangat sementara Eosinophil terkadang akan berhenti gugup dan menangis karena takut ketinggian.

Dan sekarang gadis itu sedang melompat tinggi. 2048 tahu, gadis itu sedang mengamati secara keseluruhan kelemahan Anisakis, bersiap menghujamkan satu serangan mematikan. Dan benar saja, Eosinophil mengarahkan tombaknya ke satu titik tertentu dan Anisakis itu menggeliat kesakitan. 2048 mengulum senyum bangga.

Anisakis menggeliat semakin menggila akan tetapi senjata Eosinophil tetap bertahan di titik terlemahnya. Lama kelamaan parasit itu melemah dan akhirnya jatuh ke asam lambung. Sebelum parasit itu jatuh, 2048 bisa melihat Eosinophil sempat melancarkan beberapa tusukan mematikan dan akhirnya melompat tinggi untuk pergi dari sana sebelum terjebak di tengah kolam asam yang mematikan itu.

2048 sempat melihat gadis itu melompat tinggi dan pemuda itu buru-buru berlari.

"2048! Apa yang-"

Ia tidak menunggu 1146 menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Mata 2048 tidak berhenti melihat posisi Eosinophil dan mengkalkulasi titik dimana gadis itu akan mendarat nantinya. Selalu seperti itu. Eosinophil memiliki satu kelemahan dan 2048 selalu menyadarinya. Jika posisi gadis itu melompat tinggi tidak stabil bisa dipastikan ia akan terjatuh dengan pijakan yang tidak mantap. Atau bahkan cedera.

Dulu di sumsum tulang pernah terjadi sekali, pijakan gadis itu tidak mantap dan ujung-ujungnya gadis itu malah terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Untunglah tempatnya melompat tidak begitu tinggi dan gadis itu mengenakan celana panjang sehingga tidak perlu ada aksi yang memalukan terjadi di sana.

Yang kedua kalinya juga masih terjadi di sumsum tulang akan tetapi kali ini ia berlari dan langsung melompat jatuh ke bawah. Eosinophil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi akan tetapi kakinya tidak begitu kuat memijak sehingga akhirnya ia terjatuh. Untunglah 2626 sempat menangkapnya sebelum gadis itu mengalami cedera yang lebih parah. Meskipun pada saat itu justru 2626 yang harus dirawat karena lengannya keseleo menangkap Eosinophil.

Yang ketiga kalinya saat mereka baru saja lulus dan menjadi _band cell_. Saat itu ada serangan parasit dan 2048 hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Para _band cell_ Eosinophil langsung mengerubungi parasit itu dan meloncat pergi. Sialnya Eosinophil yang ia kenal tidak memijak dengan benar dan hasilnya gadis itu jatuh. Ia berhasil mendarat akan tetapi kakinya cedera dan harus dirawat dengan baik.

Sejak saat itu 2048 mengetahui kelemahannya. Kelemahan gadis imun Eosinophil itu.

Eosinophil terus jatuh dan jatuh. 2048 berhenti mendadak dan menangkap gadis itu langsung ke dalam pelukannya. Bunyi _oof_ keras langsung terdengar. Untunglah sebagai neutrophil dewasa ia sudah terbiasa dengan beban seperti ini sehingga ia tidak perlu keseleo seperti 2626 dulu.

Eosinophil masih menutup matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" 2048 bergumam pelan. Apa gadis ini merasakan kesakitan? Atau mungkin cedera?

Eosinophil membuka matanya dan bola matanya yang berwarna emas itu menatap dirinya. Sesaat wajahnya tampak senang dan berharap akan tetapi ketika melihat dirinya wajahnya langsung datar.

"Oh. Kamu." Eosinophil menjawab tanpa semangat.

"Apa-apaan nada suaramu yang tidak berterima kasih itu?"

Eosinophil membuang wajahnya, "Bukan apa-apa. Cuma perasaanmu saja."

"Kamu mengharapkan Basophil." 2048 menurunkan Eosinophil, membiarkan gadis itu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

2048 dijuluki _ladies man_ oleh teman sekelompoknya. Karena itulah ia tahu kapan harus maju dan kapan harus menyerang, terutama bila berurusan dengan wanita.

"Sama-sama." 2048 menyentuh topinya dan menyeringai. Ia sudah menyerang dan kali ini waktunya mundur. Apalagi Eosinophil bukanlah lawan yang bisa dengan mudah ia coba pikat hatinya.

Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah sebuah suara pelan terdengar, "Terima kasih."

2048 berhenti akan tetapi ia tidak berusaha menoleh untuk memastikan. Ia kenal suara itu dan ia tahu, Eosinophil pasti mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan wajah merah padam. 2048 hanya melambaikan tangannya dan kembali melangkah.

1146 dan _nona merah manis_ (begitulah 4989 memanggilnya) sedang memandangi dirinya. Ia hanya perlu bersikap biasa. Yah, sekarang ia tahu rasanya 1146 yang dikejar kesana kemari hanya karena rasa penasaran divisi neutrophil mengenai gosip bahwa ia sedang dekat dengan gadis dari sel non imun. 2048 tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama seperti 1146.

Sobat 1146 nya itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya akan tetapi nona merah manis menatapnya dengan penuh binar. Sesaat kearah dirinya sesaat kearah Eosinophil yang saat ini sedang dikerumuni oleh anggota sel tubuh. 2048 menarik topinya. Sepertinya nona merah manis ini tidak bisa disepelekan.

2048 menepuk pundak 1146 dan berjalan melewatinya. Saatnya kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Jadi... saya kan suka heboh tuh cerita dan baca hataraku saibou. Baru-baru ini baru kesampean download animenya dan nonton. Suami penasaran akhirnya ikutan nonton. Dan dia juga lumayan suka. Tapi sukanya karena ide ceritanya unik dan lumayan akurat. Pas lagi nonton yang episode Alergi Serbuk Cedar dia nonton itu sambil ngejelasin perbandingannya sama saya - karena saya alergi debu dan dingin - bahkan dengan sangat baik hati menjelaskan Steroid itu obat jenis apa.**_

 _ **Dan memang dia bilang penggambaran Steroid di anime itu emang sesuai dengan efek kerja obat Steroid yang apalah..apalah... saya tak mampu menjelaskan karena saya bukan orang farmasi dan dia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai farmakologi :') Bahkan menjelaskan mengapa Steroid itu sudah dilarang dan kalau alergi lebih baik minum Cetirizine yang kerjanya tidak separah Steroid. Tapi tentu saja minum obat kayak begitu harus sesuai dengan resep dokter.**_

 _ **Oh iya, saya juga lagi mencoba nulis fic yang agak panjang mengenai 1146x3803. Jadi fic ini sebenarnya salah satu dari spin off fic yang masih saya tulis itu. Tungguin ya... :)**_

 _ **Mengenai twitter Hataraku Saibou yang saya ikutin saya sarankan coba kamu cek akun twitter Kyunyo. Dia fasih bahasa inggris dan kalaupun gambarnya ada tulisan jepang dia bakal translate ke bahasa inggris. Lumayanlah.**_


End file.
